Sonic and MLP
by SonicHedgehogBlur
Summary: Series of one shots of sonic and rainbow dash and there new family. I take requests PM me with requests. I do NOT own Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Lightning Dash and Rain Hedgehog Belong to ME.
1. Chapter 1 Birth

Tails Prower, Twilight Sparkle,Spike,Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and Flutter Shy were all anxiously sitting in the Ponyville hospital waiting room They were waiting for the birth of Rainbow Dash and Sonic's kids. "Ah hope everythin is goin awright" said Apple Jack nervously. "I'm sure everything is fine" Said Twilight trying to sound reassuring but failing epically.

_Meanwhile in the Ponyville hospital delivery room._

"Just push R.D your almost there!" Sonic said encouragingly to his mate. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Sonic had put his hand in Rainbow Dash's hoof in an attempt to calm her down however 5 minutes later as he felt the circulation in his hand cut off he deeply regretted it. 30 minutes later two crying voices reached Sonic and Rainbow Dash's ears as they both broke into grins Sonic's proud and excited, Rainbow Dash's tired but happy. "Congratulations and you have had one healthy baby girl and one healthy baby boy." Now Rainbow Dash was very happy about this but she was wayyy to tired to express this Sonic, however, wasn't to tired to express his happiness about it so that would explain why every one in the waiting room jumped a bit when they heard an extremely loud "YES!" A little while later Sonic and Rainbow Dash were relaxing in the room holding the two newborns the boy was a little Pegasus his eyes where magenta like Rainbow dash's and his coat was cyan blue like Rainbow Dash's his tail was Rainbow colored and instead of a mane he had blue quills the same style of Sonic's . The girl was a little hedgehog her fur was royal blue like Sonic's her muzzle arms legs belly/chest fur were peach like Sonic's and her eyes were emerald green eyes like Sonic's. she also had little white wings on her back.**(BTW the rainbow splotches on her wings i described in Rainbow dash and sonic kids description haven't started showing on her wings yet) **Sonic was holding the girl and Rainbow was holding the boy. What should we call them?" Sonic asked gazing down proudly at his new son and daughter. Rainbow Dash gazed out the window as rain poured down against the pans thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed across the sky. "What do you think about naming him Lightning Wind Dash?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I like it" said Sonic smiling. "Can we name her Rain Storm Hedgehog?" asked Sonic. "Sure" Said Rainbow smiling.

"_Welcome to the family Rain and Lightning."_

**Wooo! Okay first chapter down! sorry if this one is kinda bad im just getting into fanfictions so my first few chapters might be a little rocky.**


	2. Early Morning Wake Up Call

The babies cries rang through the house. Sonic's emerald green eyes slowly blinked open as he sat up and yawned. His ears perked and swiveled,hearing his daughters persisting cries. "All right all right i'm up i'm up" Sonic muttered as he sat up and walked over to the twins crib and picked up his crying daughter. "Shh its okay" Sonic murmured to Rain "You hungry?" Sonic grinned as a small hiccup escaped the younger hedgehogs lips. "Thought so" Sonic murmured, smirking, as he walked out of the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. As the bottle was heating in the microwave Sonic looked down in his arms at the tiny little girl who was gazing around the room with wide emerald green eyes. She and her brother were about a week old so thus Sonic and Rainbow Dash were both EXTREMELY tired they had learned to try and get as much sleep at any time possible. Sonic chuckled as he remembered the other day when Rainbow Dash went into the kitchen to get some coffee Sonic got concerned when she didn't come out right away so he went in there to check on her and burst out laughing when he saw she hadn't even started the coffee machine she had fallen asleep while standing up! Sonic was abruptly shaken from his thoughts by the beeping of the microwave. Taking the bottle out of the microwave he walked over to the couch turned on the TV and settled down one arm wrapped around his daughter the other clutching the bottle which he offered to the little hedgehog who gripped it with her hands and greedily drank the milk. when the milk was gone, she burrowed into her fathers soft, warm, stomach fur, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sonic grinned looking down at his daughter.

_1 hour later_

Rainbow dash walked down stairs sleepily holding lightning she looked over to the couch and smiled at the sight that met her eyes Sonic had fallen asleep holding there daughter who was also asleep snuggled contently against her fathers soft stomach fur.

_"We love you both so much Rain and Lightning"_


	3. Diffrences

**Ok heres chapter 3. I'm trying to update as much as possible but I've been getting some serious writers block lately so i would really appreciate some chapter requests or ideas. *Sigh* no Sonic and Rainbow Dash do NOT belong to me i wish they did though. Sonic and Knuckles belong to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME THOUGH!**

* * *

The twins were now three months old and already well able to sit up and crawl on their own. Sonic could also see the huge differences between the twins. Lightning was the more adventurous twin. He crawled to every single spot of the house he could reach, at first it was easy enough to keep him in one spot Sonic and Rainbow Dash just had to make sure to remember to put the baby gates up. But then ,unfortunately for Sonic and Rainbow Dash, They learned that flying came to him as naturally as breathing.. So more doors had to be installed around the house to try and keep a certain 3 month old pegasus out of trouble. Rain was definitely the quiet shy twin. While her brother would try and fly off to explore the house at any chance he got, Rain preferred to stay in the room within the presence of her parents. While Lightning liked to play with and put anything and everything in his mouth, this once led to Knuckles walking in to the living room to find Lightning nomming on a chaos emerald which ended with 10 straight minutes of Knuckles yelling at Sonic and the later having to find a new place to keep the chaos emeralds, Rain preferred holding things and quietly observing them or the things around her, easily fascinated by even the simplest of things. When there was company over Lightning liked to crawl around and play with the new people **(ponies Mobians whatever)**, Rain, however, preferred to stay safely by her father's side and observe.

* * *

Sonic was lounging on the floor with Rain stretched out before him his hands at the ready over her belly. Sonic smirked hearing his daughter giggling as his tickling fingers gently ran up and down her soft, furry tummy. This continued for a little while until she let out a small squeaky yawn. Sonic, noticing this, picked her up and gently set her down in the crib next to her sleeping brother. A small smile spread across his muzzle as he looked down at his two sleeping children his eyes full of pride and love.

**Ok so theres chapter 3 ya sorry its really bad i'm going to definitely try and make the next ones better.**


	4. Attack

**Okay so as i said in the beginning of the series the one shots will all take place at different times in this one Rain and Lightning are both 4. I do NOT own Sonic or Rainbow Dash Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME.**

**Rain's POV **

Rain was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. With a bored sigh she abandoned the toys and diverted her attention to the couch and the person, or rather hedgehog, lounging on it. Her father Sonic The Hedgehog was napping legs crossed arms behind his head. As Rain glanced at her father a mischievous grin, not that different from a certain male cobalt blue hedgehog, spread across her muzzle. Slowly she approached the couch a trouble making sparkle glinting in her eyes.

**Regular POV**

All of a sudden Sonic was abruptly jarred awake his eyes shot open and he bolted up right he looked down as he felt a sudden weight fall from his stomach onto the carpet with a small "Oof" he looked down seeing his daughter sitting on the floor pointing at him and laughing. Sonic smirked evilly as he sat up. "Oh think its funny huh? Well how about this!" Sonic immediately lunged then gently, but firmly, pinned his daughter to the ground. Smirking he dove his fingers into her under arms and wriggled them along along her sides and across her belly carefully finding where she was most ticklish. "Hee hee Dahady i wahas juhast johoking hehehehehehehe!" Rain laughed. " Nuh uh sorry keed you know the rule don't mess with me while im sleeping." Sonic chuckled then finding her most ticklish spot he quickly moved his wiggling fingers to her tummy getting even more laughter from the younger hedgehog. Rain completely lost control when one of Sonic's stray fingers entered her bellybutton which earned higher pitched laughter from the hedgehog girl. Sonic smirked evilly as he wriggled his fingers around her belly button invoking squeals as the girl giggled uncontrollably squirming trying to get away from her fathers tickling fingers."Hahahahahahahahehehehehehehehe D-D-Dahady plehehehese stohahahap!" "Ok i think you learned your lesson" Sonic said with a smirk relenting with the tickle torture. Rain lay on the ground panting with a small, silly grin on her face."You okay keed?" Sonic asked. Rain giggled then latched onto her father's neck nuzzling her face into his chest. "I love you daddy" she murmured. "I love you too Rain" he whispered into her ear as he gently returned the hug.


	5. Brotherly and Sisterly love

**Ok finally chapter 5! Sorry I have not updated in a while. So I'm probably going to update kind of slowly because I have school and I can't exactly just sit around all day coming up with ideas for this(trust me if I could chose between doing that and going to math class I would definitely chose the first one!) so I don't exactly have a lot of time. Also my inspiration for this is running kinda dry and I get writers block frequently so it would help if I got more requests. Anyways thank you so much for reading,favoriting,reviewing, and following my Fanfiction! To say I was surprised by how many people have read it is the understatement of the year considering the only person who I thought was going to read it was me. Once again I do NOT own sonic and Rainbow Dash (bet that was a huge shocker huh) Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain and Lightning belong to ME. In this one Rain and Lightning are 13 and it's describing Lightning going to and coming home from the castle guard just a little brother sister Drabble.**

Sonic,Rainbow Dash,Rain, and Lightning were all standing at the train station, Lightning getting ready to board the train heading to Canterlot were he worked in the castle guard. At thirteen years old he was the youngest to ever serve in the castle guard which often caused some to question if he was really worthy to serve. Though while some questioned if a thirteen year old was really worthy to serve, It had to be admitted nobody could deny his absolute dedication and loyalty to the Princess and Equestria.

After Lightning had hugged his father and said good bye he turned toward his mother. "Please don't work to hard." He murmured as he eyed her slightly bloated stomach. Rainbow Dash smirked slightly and playfully rolled her eyes at her son. "Ya right while your fighting in deadly situations I'll keep in mind that it's dangerous for me to stand on a ladder while 3 months pregnant." She joked. But as she leaned toward her son to nuzzle him her face grew serious again."Seriously though be careful, okay? I don't know what I would do if you or your sister got hurt." She murmured. Finally Lightning turned toward his sister nothing was said between them as the two embraced nothing needed to be said out loud it was all said through that one simple but loving gesture,that one hug almost as if it were through telepathy.

Rain watched as the train carrying her brother, one of the things she cared about the most, pulling away from the station.

"Be safe" she murmured.

***RainsPOV***

**3 months later.**

Her shoes pounded on the pavement as she ran ahead of her mother and father in the train station. She looked this way and that trying to find it.. Finally she saw it _Canterlot Express_. She immediately hurried toward the platform it was pulling into. Her eyes anxiously scanned through the crowd of people getting off of the there were thousands of people getting off none of them caught her attention, none of them were important to her she wasn't looking for any of them she was looking for HIM. As her eyes anxiously scanned through the crowd thoughts popped into her head. "What if they made him stay for another month?" "What if he's hurt?" "What if-". Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as a flash of cobalt blue caught her eye. She immediately turned her attention toward it and a mixture of excitement, and relief immediately overtook her because sure enough there he was. He was wearing his uniform his helmet covering his head while his breast plate took his body his Rainbow and cobalt blue colored tail swishing thoughtfully as he appeared to be looking for something too. It didn't even take a minute for her to recognize him. She would always be able to pick him out in even the biggest of crowds. _"Lightning!"_. Immediately a head turned and crimson red eyes immediately met emerald green eyes happiness and recognition immediately sparkling in both. The two ran towards each other meeting with an embrace. Brother and Sister finally back together for now.


	6. Chaos and a Bad Idea

Im adding a new OC of mine.

Austin:Rains boyfriend, A hedgehog with blond fur all over. Wardrobe Black leather jacket with white tee-shirt underneath, and a dog tag necklace, and blue jeans with sneakers. He is a really good singer and occasionally writes and sings love songs to Rain.

Spectrum and Sora are Rain and Lightnings younger twin sisters.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash are going out on a date night and leaving Rain,Lightning,Spectrum and Sora home alone with Rain and Lightning in charge what could possibly go wrong?

Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.

RAIN AUSTIN LIGHTNING SPECTRUM AND SORA BELONG TO ME.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were getting ready go out on a date night and leaving Rain,Lightning,Spectrum and Sora home alone. Spectrum and Sora were lounging on the living room carpet coloring, while Rain and Lightning were sitting on the couch, Lightning playing a video game, and Rain texting. Lightning looked up from his video game, a taunting grin on his face as he focused his attention on his twin sister. "What you texting Austin?"Lightning taunted making kissing sounds and faces at Rain. Rain looked up from her phone, scowling at her brother and made a gesture at him with one of her fingers, earning a gentle cuff upside the head from Rainbow Dash. "Speaking of which no boyfriends while were gone k?" said Sonic as he entered the room. _"I can get your heart beat beatin like i can get your heart beat beatin like tha-"_, Rain blushed as the ringtone she had set for Austin blared on her phone and she ruefully pressed the "ignore" button. "Texting only?" she said in response to her father's raised eyebrow.

"Deal"

..-and PLEASE try not to kill each other." Rain looked at the door as it shut behind her parents then she turned her attention back to her phone.

_AU:Wut r u up to?_

_RA:Nothin just home alone with my sisters and annoying twin brother :(_

_AU:Aww geez that sucks :/. Want me to come over?_

_RA:I wish! But Dad made house no boyfriend zone till they get back :(_

_AU:AWW BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XP_

_RA:IKR_

"Rain and Austin sittin in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-" Rain immediately set down her phone and chucked the nearest pillow at her twin brother who burst out laughing. "Shut up f-dirt bag" Rain said immediately stopping herself from saying a swear word in front of her sisters. Lightning smirked happy to have achieved his goal of annoying his sister and went back to his video game. "Hey Rain". said Spectrum as she and Sora looked up from there coloring. "Ya?" said Rain. "This is you and Austin" Spectrum then proceed to turn around do the "Self Make out". Rain blushed while Lightning burst out laughing. "Well you should really knock before entering a room." said Rain. "Hey Rain can you make dinner now?" asked Sora. Rain and Lightning had already eaten dinner before they got home. Spectrum and Sora had not. "Lightning can make it", said Rain as she got up and headed toward her room. "What why me?!" Lightning asked. "Cause I don't want to." Rain answered. "Rain you know I can't cook worth crap!" Lightning exclaimed. Rain didn't answer she already had gone to he room sighing Lightning went to the kitchen to make dinner.. 30 minutes later as Rain was up in her room the tinge of smoke reached her nose. Rains eyes instantly widened and she ran downstairs to the scene of her brother and sisters panicking while something in the kitchen was on fire. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rain shouted. Lets just say it all went downhill from there. Then 2 hours later after Spectrum and Sora were hurriedly tucked into bed, Rain and Lightning quickly ran upstairs into their own rooms before their parents saw the mess the kitchen and the rest of the house was in.


	7. First Day of School

**Nanu-Nanu!(Mork and Mindy reference which i do NOT own)** **As you can see I'm updating again. Before i get started I just want to bring up a few things. Once again THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR READING "Sonic and MLP"! Second I'm going to talk about requests. Okay so first off fan characters. To start it bluntly I can't really always do other fan characters besides my own. I know that probably sounds selfish but i mean its hard for me to come up wt would help if for future requests just put how you want it to begin and i'll take it from there. Ok so this is a request from a Guith ideas on how to incorporate other FCs that i don't really know a lot about. It took me 2 months just to plan out Rain and Lightning and story ideas for them before i started this fanfiction. Next requests. I will try and make stories out of all the requests i get but its kinda hard for me to do that if i dont have a good enough description of how you want the request. So for future requests it would help if you start the write how you want the story to start off. So this is a request by a guest (heh that rhymed) Its Rain and Lightning going to school for the first time. Rain and Lightning are 4. I Do NOT own Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME. Oh and i imagine that mobians have there own language or whatever so obviously Sonic knows it and he taught it to Rain but Rainbow Dash and Lightning don't know it.**

******************************************Rainbow Dash's POV***********************************************

Sonic and I are taking Rain and Lightning to school for the first time. Yup its cool though no big- oh who the hell am i kidding im terrified, Don't you dare tell Sonic or anyone else i said that or i swear to Celestia i will knock you all the way from here to next tuesday. Any ways we are standing in front of the school house Lightning seems excited he is looking around trying to catch sight of everything. Rain is quite the opposite clinging onto her fathers leg looking terrified. Sonic chuckles lightly looking down at our daughter, he bends down to her level and gently murmurs in her ear. I roll my eyes he is speaking in the mobian language which he knows annoys the hell out of me because only he and Rain can speak,and understand it. Well whatever he said it must have calmed her down. As she and her brother run enthusiastically toward the school building. Its going to be really quite in the house without them for a few hours.. WAIT! Twins gone.. House empty... Sonic must be thinking because sure enough he wraps his arms around me and a mischievous smirk appears on his face and he whispers in my ear. "So R.D wanna go back home and have some "fuuun?" he says stretching out the u in fun."But of course " I say giving him my own smirk.


	8. I'll be there for you

Lightning walked toward Rain's room. On his way he saw his mom and dad in the kitchen. Sonic was pacing, muttering angrily under his breath saying words that would have earned him a good cuff from Rainbow Dash if he had said them in front of Spectrum and Amethyst . Rainbow Dash was also in the kitchen looking equally frustrated and angry. Lightning sighed to him self as he knew the root cause of his parents anger, and also, more importantly the one that made him more sad and angry then anything else.  
His twin sister's heartbreak.  
Lightning arrived at his destination. His eyes rested on the door that announced the owner of the room with bright colorful letters. He walked into Rains room there was his sister sitting on her bed in the fetal position with her head between her legs. Lightning suppressed a growl of frustration and anger at the sight of his clearly upset sister, he wanted to really hurt Austin for doing this to Rain, as his hooves itched to be pummeling a certain blond hedgehog teenage celebrity.  
Lightning walked to his sisters bed and gently climbed up next to her. Rain looked up feeling the sudden weight shift on her bed.  
Lightning felt another surge of anger and sadness as he saw his sister's tear stained face. "I cant believe he did this." Rain whispered.  
**Flash back**  
Lightning and Rain were walking through the mall just having a brother and sister day when they stopped by the food court to get some food. "Hey that guy on a date looks a lot like Austin." Said Lightning as he pointed out a hedgehog that indeed looked a lot like Austin. "Oh my Chaos that is Austin." Rain gasped as she saw Austin lean over and kiss the other girl on the lips. Rain immediately stood up from her chair and headed to the doors Lightning following suite. As Lightning thought about how there father would react to this and how Lightning would probably have to prevent a certain blue male hedgehog from murdering a certain blond male hedgehog. Austin must have noticed them as he got up and followed calling Rain's name while said hedgehog ignored him. "Rain please wait I can explain." Austin said as he gently caught a hold of Rain's wrist. At this touch Rains ears flattened aggressively as she violently turned around, her thirteen foot wingspan flaring out with anger behind her,as she yanked her wrist out of Austins hold and she slapped him painfully hard across the face. "DON' . ." she growled as she turned away.  
**End flashback.**  
" I cant believe he cheated on me." Rain whispered. Lightning scooted as close as he could get to his sister and nuzzled her in a soothing gesture as a small whimper rose from her throat. She nuzzled into her brothers shoulder as tears made there way down her face again.  
_" I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay."_  
Rain growled as the ringtone she set for Austin blared on her phone as she pressed ignore and nuzzled back into the security of her brothers shoulder.  
_"I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like tha-"_ Rain groweled again and this time she snatched the phone and pressed talk. "Austin do you want me to give this phone to my dad so you can talk to him?" Rain began in a sickly sweet tone. "THEN STOP CALLING ME!" Rain yelled, then threw the phone across the room. "You know I'll always be there for you right? And that I'll always have your back." Lightning murmured as he soothingly nuzzled his sister. "Thanks Light, I'll always be there for you too." Rain murmured with a small smile as she nuzzled her brother back.


	9. Quiet Time

**Sorry every pony I don't know why this chapter turned out like that but here I fixed it up *says in small fluttershy voice* yay. I do NOT own Sonic or Rainbow Dash, and Flutter Shy. Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy belong to HASBRO. RAIN,LIGHTNING,AMETHYST,SPECTRUM BELONG TO ME! Rain and Lightning are 13. Amethyst and Spectrum are 7.**

"Mornings at the Hedgehog/Dash household are always extremely chaotic."Shit! Sonic we slept late again! Come on!" Of course being the home of the two fastest things alive and there children mornings are quite rushed. "Come on come on lets go lets go!" "Mom have you seen my armor?" "You left it at the castle remember?" "Oh ya...". "Rain did you finish your homework?" "*chewing on toast* Mphmph *nods*" "*bump* Ack! Sorry Light" "Spectrum give it! " "Make me!*blows raspberry*" "Dad Spectrum took my "Selection book!" (I don't own that book or series but its really good!) "Lightning wheres your backpack?" "Im going to the guard today remember?" "Oh ya sorry" Finally all is calm at the dash/hedgehog household. Rain, Spectrum, and Amethyst are at school. Lightning is at the royal guard and Rainbow Dash and Sonic are at home.

Sonic smirked slightly as he saw Rainbow Dash lounging on the couch reading Daring Do. Finally it was just him and her. He walked towards Rainbow Dash wrapped his arms around her waist and gently lowered himself on top of her back nuzzling into her neck. "Hey RD" he murmured softly into her ear. Rainbow blushed as her mates breath slightly tickled her ear. Rainbow Dash set down her Daring Do book and craned her neck towards Sonic" Yo blue butt mind getting off of my wings?" she said as she playfully pushed sonic off her back earning a startled "Gah!" From her mate. "Not cool" said Sonic looking up and Seeing his mate laughing at him. Sonic smirked slightly grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof and pulled her off the couch too.

Two minutes later they were laying back down on the couch this time Sonic was lying on his back and Rainbow dash was on top of him. Rainbow leaned down and met her lips with Sonics, as the kiss deepened Sonic slowly moved his hands down Rainbow Dash's waist Rainbow Dash gently stopped his hands. "Uh uh four kids is enough don't you think? Or at least until Rain and Lightning get mates of their own." Said Rainbow Dash. "Good point" said Sonic as the memories of that mornings chaos rushed back to him. Sonic gently pulled Rainbow Dash's head towards him and Rainbow rested her head on Sonic's chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Though both hedgehog and pegasus preferred to be always doing something they had to admit it felt really good to just relax and be in each others presence like this.


	10. Nightmare

Once again I do NOT own sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain and Lightning belong to ME. In this one Rain and Lightning are 8

Rainbow Dash and Rain were the only two at home that night. Lightning was at a sleep over, and Sonic was at Mobius.

...

Rainbow Dash bolted upright in her bed. Then she heard it again, a small teriffied whimper. Her mind rushed to the only other person in the house.

"Rain!" She shouted as she ran to the twins room. Rainbow flung open the door seeing Rain's tiny form sitting up in her bed. "Mommy!" The little girl cried as Rainbow Dash immediately flew to the young Pegasus/Hedgehog hybrids bed. Rainbow climbed into the bed and scooped her daughter up into her hooves, holding her.

"I had a nightmare. I was alone in the ever free forest an' I was lost an an..." at this point Rain broke into terrified sobs. Rainbow Dash hugged the younger girl close to her. "Shhhh Its okay it was just a dream shhh". Rainbow Dash mumered soothingly in the little girls ear. This continued for a while with Rains face burrowed into Rainbow Dash's shoulder while Rainbow Dash murmured small shhhs and other soothing nothings into the younger pegasus' s ear and rubbing her back. Soon only thr occasional whimper and sniffle was heard from the girl. Rainbow Dash gently set the little girl down on the bed then, figuring she wasn't going anywhere soon lay down next to Rain. Rainbow Dash gently lifted her wing and put it over the little girl as a blanket. Rain snuggled closer to the warmth of her mother. Rainbow gently leaned down and nuzzled her daughter.

The next morning Sonic arrived back from Mobius. He was confused when he didn't see Rainbow Dash in there bedroom, the living room, or the kitchen. So he walked over to the twins room to check there. When he opened the door he was met with a cute scene. Because there was Rainbow Dash sleeping and right underneath her wing was Rain also sleeping. A small smile set across Sonics face as he quietly closed the door.


	11. Update

First off sorry I know that people don't like it when authors post a chapter that's just an update. Okay so I decided to add another Sonic/MLP couple. Shadow the Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle and there daughter.

Cadenza (Cadence) Midnight Sparkle.

Mother Twilight Sparkle. Father Shadow the Hedgehog.

She is Half Unicorn/Half Hedgehog but looks like a hedgehog. Her fur is Mostly black, with purple, pink and red highlights here and there. She has a white Fluff of fur on her chest like her father. Her quills are hidden under her long hair, which is Raven black with, Red,Purple, and Pink high lights in it. Her left eye is crimson red, like Shadows, her right eye is purple like Twilight's. She also has a unicorn horn right above her face.

Named after one of her mothers closest friends Cadenza or Cadence as she prefers to be called has the combined personality of her mother and father. Depending on her mood she can be bright and cheery like her mother, or cold and silent like her father. Watch out if you upset her, because while she is usually laid back if she angered she has the infamous temper of her father. She is best friends with Rain and the two are often seen hanging out together.


	12. Rain goes Dark Part 1

**I Do NOT own sonic or rainbow dash. Rainbow dash belongs to Hasbro. Sonic belongs to SEGA. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME! Rain and Lightning are 14 in this request Made by a guest.**

RAINS POV

I push my self off of the ground with a heavy grunt. I hiss in pain as I move my arm and a particularly painful gash gets bothered by the movement. I'm covered in scratches, cuts, gashes, and bruises. My hair is a huge mess with clumps of dirt, foliage, and even a little bit of (my own) dried blood in it, not that I care about that right now. I do a quick 360 to see how everybody else is doing. Dad is already up, helping mom get back on her hooves. Lightning is standing, albeit with a little trouble, beside me. "Ho ha ha ha ha ha!". I growl as I turn my attention back to our enemy. Egg man is sitting there in his Eggo-Matic above us smirking with glee.

Chaos how I wish he would just fall out of that stupid little flying piece of garbage. I look at the robot he has out fighting . . At 6 feet tall it is much bigger then us, we have been fighting it for an hour now. I almost give out a loud whimper at the sight of it. Sweet Celestia we've barely made a dent in it! I just want to go back home, take a long shower and go to bed.. I abruptly shake my self out of that nice thought. No I have to focus. I look over at Dad who looks toward me and nods. I grimace and return the gesture. That's the code for its time to do the special move. Sweet Chaos this is going to hurt. Lightning and Mom take off into the air and Dad runs to the left I run to the right. Finally after we have built enough speed we run toward each other then jump into the air. I grab Dad's hand and we proceed to make the "Double Razor Ball". Which consists of me curling into a ball and then dad pulling me close to him and then forming his own spiky ball around me. Usually it's pretty cool I like it because of the speed, but when you are curled into a ball and have multiple injuries the fun is kinda lost. So we make the Double Razor Ball. As we rush toward the robot a small flicker of hope fills me. Maybe we will destroy the robot! No such luck instead the robot just swats us away and we land painfully hard on the ground, Mom and Lightning land next to us. Just as I look up I see a missile speeding towards us. Oh shi- The missile hits with a huge BOOM.

I'm thrown back painfully against a tree and I fall to the ground with a heavy THUD. I get up I'm surprised that I'm able to though considering that I'm pretty sure 99% of the bones in my body are broken now. I look around Mom is standing up helping Dad do the same. Relief fills me at that. Then I look right next to me and my blood turns cold and my heart misses like 50 beats.

Lightning is laying there.

His eyes are closed and he isn't moving.


	13. Rain goes Dark part 2

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME.**

Rains POV

A loud heart breaking,mournful shriek fills the air. Then I realize its me.

"LIGHTNING!" I crumple to the ground. No no no no it cant be true. Tears run down my face as I shake him. "Lightning! Lightning please please please!" Then. "Hoo hoo ha ha ha!" That stupid laugh rings in my ears again as I turn toward Eggman who is laughing. Then I feel it a spark of anger. That spark soon becomes a fire as my whole body trembles with rage.

Rainbow Dash's POV

When I see lightning on the ground I can't believe it. When I hear Rain scream his name I know it's true. I nuzzle my face into Sonic's shoulder. One of my babies I can't even.. One of my babies. I let a choked sob as tears rolled down my face.

Sonic's POV

When I see Lightning on the ground I'm filled with over whelming grief. When I hear Rains mournful shriek tears pour down my face. Rainbow burries her face into my shoulder and I hear her whimper "My babies" as I feel her tears soak my fur. Then I notice something.. Rain she no longer looks sad... No she looks absolutely enraged. I can see her trembling with rage. Could she.. No she couldn't. Could she? She does. Shit that can't be good. As her fur goes from cyan blue to midnight black. Her eyes turn from emerald green to pure white. Even her wings and long Rainbow colored hair turn black.I can't believe it.

Rain has a dark.

Rains POV

The rage has over taken my body. I feel angry I feel out of control.

.Great.

I feel something trembling inside of me as I turn towards Egg Man.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" I shriek.

I smirk as I see Egg Man looks terrified.

Good. I want him to be scared.

I lose control after that. I'm barely aware of what I'm doing. First the robot gets completely destroyed. I'm guessing I did that. Then I turn my attention to Egg man. He looks even more scared if that's possible.

Good. That's what I want.

Next thing his Egg-O-Matic is on the ground completely destroyed. I'm guessing I did that too. The fatso him self is pinned by me. As I pull back my fist I shriek one more time.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Sonic's POV

I can't believe it. Rain has a dark. And she is mad like really really mad.

She'll will probably kill Egg Man if she isn't stopped. Just as I'm about to stop her something happens.

Lightnings POV

I open my eyes. I hear it again.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Rain.

Wait a minute killed? I'm not dead. I look just to make sure and sure enough I'm still alive I guess since I was knocked out it must have made her think that..

She has Egg Man pinned under her and is reeling back her fist to punch him in the face. When I see her I do a double take. She looks nothing like her self. Her fur,wings,and hair are pitch black, her eyes are pure white. And she looks ready to kill. Only one thing clicks in my mind as I see her pull back her fist. "I have got to stop her." I quickly get up barely noticing as my body screams with protest and run over to her.

Regular POV

Lightning rushed to Rain and quickly pushed her off of EggMan. "Rain stop! It's ok I'm all right!" Lightning shouted frantically at his sister. Rain immediately stopped all movement, and turned her head toward Lightning. "Lightning?" She said quizzically as her fur turned back to Cyan blue, and her hair,wings and eyes turned back to there normal color as well. Lightning nodded as he wrapped his hooves around Rain and Rain wrapped her arms around him.

"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." - Vietnamese Proverb


	14. I see him differently

**So this is just a little thing about Shadow and Cadence's father/daughter relationship. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Cadence Belongs to ME.**

While some saw his soul as cruel and dark, she saw it as warm and loving. While some thought his crimson red gaze was hard, cold, and glaring, she thought it was gentle, warm and loving especially when it was looking at her. While some said his low rumbling voice sounded cold and hostile, she said it was loving and calming, especially when the owner of said voice was reading her stories or even just talking to her. While some saw his hands as terrifying things that could kill, she saw them as strong,but gentle, things that would gently run through and cleanse her fur during bathes, gently brush her hair, play with her, hug her, hold her, wipe away her tears when she cried, comfort her when she had nightmares, and sometimes even gently tickle her. While some saw him as a heart less monster, she saw him as only one thing.

"Daddy!" the little girl shouted happily as she ran toward him and jumped into his waiting arms.

_Her Father._


	15. Prank Month part1

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Sora,Spectrum,Rain,Lightning belong to ME.**

Rain, Lightning, Spectrum, Sora, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash were sitting at the kitchen table. "Ok everypony its that time again." Rainbow paused for dramatic effect. "Prank Month" at this a wide smirk set across everyones face. At the Dash/Hedgehog household prank month was the best thing next to Hearths Warming Day. Sonic and Rainbow Dash came up with prank month. It was a whole month dedicated to playing pranks on each other. "Ok you all remember the rules. Any pranks are ok as long as they don't hurt anypony or make anypony cry." "Also this year theres a little rule change, last year we had teams, but this year its going to be free for all." "So there are no teams however there can be small one time alliances to help pull a prank on somepony." "Ok everypony ready?" All 6 family members nodded.  
"Ok we start tomorrow."


	16. Prank Month part2

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash and Rarity belong to HASBRO. **

**RAIN LIGHTNING SPECTRUM SORA BELONG TO ME**

The next morning marked the beginning of prank month. As Rain, Lightning, Spectrum and Sora wearly sat down at the kitchen table they noticed Sonic leaning against the counter and chuckling. "Dad what did you do?" Rain asked nervously. "Oh nothing." Said Sonic chuckling. Just at that moment a very angry scream echoed through the house. "SONIC HEDGEHOG!" "Just called Rarity over last night while your mom was sleeping and asked Rarity to put it her in most girliest frou frou dress ever complete with makeup and accessories." At that moment Rainbow Dash walked in wearing a pink dress with ribbons, jewels, and lace, with a matching necklace and lipstick. And she looked ticked. "Aw did the pwetty pwincess wose her cwon?" Sonic asked in a baby voice while smirking. Rainbow Dash only leaned in close to his face and uttered three words: "It Is On." Then walked out of the room. Lightning turned towards his dad. "You do realize your screwed now, right?"


	17. Prank month part 3

**I do not own Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**RAIN,LIGHTNING,SPECTRUM,AND SORA BELONG TO ME!**

Spectrum walked out of her room muttering angerly to her self and pulling off bits of silly string.

Flash Back

Spectrum had walked into her room where Rain was waiting holding to large cans of silly string.

"Take this!"

"Aw come on!"

End Flash Back.

"You don't look too happy." Sonic said chuckling as Spectrum walked into the living room. "Cos am not" Spectrum muttered as she pulled the last piece of silly string out of her mane. "What if I told you I knew how to get back at your sister?" Sonic offered. "I'm listening.", Spectrum said with interest. "Well I happen to know that Rain is absolutely terrified of snakes." Said Sonic. "So?" Spectrum asked slightly confused. "So how do you think she would react if she found this in her bed?" Sonic asked mischievously as he held up a rubber snake.

*time skip*

Later that evening Sonic and Spectrum sat on the couch and watched as Rain went in to her room. " .One" said Sonic as he counted down from his fingers. Sure enough after Sonic counted one, a scream came from Rains room. "Snaake!" Rain screamed as she ran out of her room while Sonic and Spectrum had fallen off of the couch from laughing so hard.


	18. Prank month part 4

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN LIGHTNING SOR SPECTRUM BELONG TO Me!**

Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw Rain, sitting at the table eating toast. "Morning Daddy." Said Rain smiling. Sonic glanced wearily at his daughter. Rain hadn't called him "Daddy" since she was a little kid. Now she called him "Daddy" when she was asking for something, or if she was up to something. "Rain what are you up to?" Sonic asked. "Nothing Daddy." Said Rain innocently. " "Riiight." Said Sonic as he headed to the door. When Sonic opened the door a startled "Gah!" Came from the older hedgehog. Rain got up from the table and smirked at the sight of her father still standing in the doorframe. "Seriously Rain? You know I hate water!" Said Sonic as he wiped water away from his eyes. "Just like how you know I hate snakes." Rain said as she squeezed past him and took a picture of her drenched father.

**So for those of you who didn't know Rain basically did the balance water on top of the doorframe prank.**


	19. Prank month part 5

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain,Spectrum,Sora and Lightning belong to ME**.

It was 5:30 am as Rain crept toward Sora's bed and gently shook her awake. "Rain wha Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet." "Wanna help me prank Lightning?" Rain asked with a smirk.

*Time skip*

Rain and Lightning were sitting in the living room waiting to come home.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Lightning said sourly as he entered the house, wearing his royal guard uniform/armor which now looked very different. Rain and Sora burst out laughing "Actually it kinda is" said Sora giggling.

*Flash Back*

Rain and Sora approached the place where Lightning kept his uniform/armor with mischievous grins on there faces. 10 minutes later as they shut the door behind them his uniform/armor had gone from shining gold to bright pink.

*end flash back*

"I'm going to get you two." Lightning threatened. "Sure thing, Pinkie" Rain and Sora immediately burst out laughing again. Rainbow Dash did a double take when she saw her son and daughters. "What hap- you know what I don't even want to know."


	20. Prank month part 6

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash,Scootaloo,Apple bloom and sweetie belle. belongs to HASBRO. Rain,Spectrum,Sora and Lightning belong to ME. Part 6 of prank month.**

Spectrum and Sora were hanging out in the cutie mark crusaders club house with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo. When Rain suddenly burst in and slammed the door behind her. "Truce Truce!" Rain said holding up her arms while she slumped onto the floor. "What happened?" Spectrum asked. "Lightning is out to get me." Rain panted. "Why" asked Apple Bloom. "Prank month" Rain replied. "What's that?" Scootaloo asked. Rain,Sora, and Spectrum explained what prank month is. "-And basically you have to be really careful cause you don't know if some pony is sneaking up on you." "Like me". Rain gulped as she recognized the voice and looked up to see Lightning hovering above, holding an ice cold bucket of water over her, and Sora.

"Crap."


	21. Prank month part 7

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain,Spectrum,Sora and Lightning belong to ME.**

Sonic looked around wearily he knew Rainbow Dash was going to get him back big time for the prank he pulled on her. Sonic bit into the chili dog he made. Immediately he dropped it and spit out the bit of chili dog he had in his mouth. It was spicy hot! Suddenly Rainbow Dash's laugh rang through the house, "What's a matter Sonic food to hot?" Rainbow asked smirking as she handed Sonic a glass of water. Sonic glared at Rainbow for her choice of words and grabbed the water and immediately gulped it down. "Spicy food? Seriously Dash?!" Sonic panted as he leaned against the counter. "Yup plus I got to watch you squirm while you waited for my move." Sonic pouted as he leaned against the counter. "I hate you, ya know that?" "Oh really?" Rainbow Dash smirked. "How about now?" And with that she leaned in and kissed Sonic full on the lips. Immiediatly the hedgehogs face turned from blue to a bright blushing red.


	22. Medicine

**Just a random little one shot I came up with Rain and Lightning are 4**

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain,Spectrum,Sora and Lightning belong to ME.**

"C'mon Rain"

"Uh-Uh"

"It'll make you feel better"

"No"

"Rain-"

"No"

Sonic smiled slightly as he held in a chuckle. For a 4 year old his daughter sure was stubborn. He had been trying to convince her to take medicine for her flu and he wasn't having much success.

"Rain please"

Rain only responded with a grunt as she shifted her place on her fathers lap, then buried her face into the crook of his arm.

Sonic sighed.

"Ok guess I'm gonna have to try another tactic." He muttered.

Sonic put some of the medicine on a spoon, which he held in his left hand. Then with his right hand he gently lifted Rains pajama shirt exposing her peach colored belly, which he gently tickled. Rain giggled, just as she opened her mouth Sonic quickly inserted the spoon with medicine, then withdrew the spoon and gently put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit the medicine out. "Swallow, it will make you feel better I promise." Rain disgruntling did as she was told. As Sonic withdrew his hand Rain coughed and icked displeased with the nasty taste of the medicine inside her mouth while Sonic gently ruffled her hair. "No fair" she muttered as she snuggled against Sonic and fell back to sleep. Sonic smiled and gently rubbed her back. "You'll feel better soon."


	23. Boyfriend

**Christianape99 I fixed it!**

Fang

Hedgehog with black fur every where except his stomach which has white fur. His eyes are deep Ocean blue.

That's the best I can describe him for now I will update a better description later.

Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.

Rain, Lightning, Sora, Spectrum and Fang belong to ME.

Sorry if this one is kinda lame I typed it up while i was in computer class.

Lightning had his arms crossed, and was giving the boy across from him a steady, yet slightly cold look. Which the other boy returned with his own crossed arms and steady gaze. "So". Lightning began. "So" the other repeated. "Your names Fang right?" Lightning asked. "Yes" the other boy,Fang, replied. Fang was Rains new boyfriend. At first Lightning was a little weary when Rain had announced that she had a new boyfriend, but Lightning had to admit so far this "Fang" was a lot better then Austin. For one thing from the minute he met Austin Lightning had immediately disliked the blond hedgehog. He was loud, boisterous, and extremely clingy to Rain. Though Lightning didn't like how Austin had crushed his sisters heart, he was quite glad when they had broken up. Fang differed very much from Austin. Fang was pretty quiet and polite, and not all that clingy to Rain, when she needed her space he gave her space, when she needed affection he gave her affection. "So you will treat her good?" Lightning asked. "Of course" Fang answered. "You are aware that me AND my Dad will be extremely angry if she gets hurt."

"Ya." Fang answered "I saw Austin after he cheated on her, jerk deserved it." Lightning sweat dropped slightly as he had remembered what happened.

Flashback.

Austin was standing in an ally facing Lightning and Sonic. Lightning snorted and pawed the ground. Sonic cracked his fists. (A/N Next part can not be described.)

End Flashback.

"I don't plan on hurting her like Austin did." Fang reassured.

At that moment Rain came down stairs.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup." Fang answered back with a smile.

Two minutes later after Fang and Rain walked out Sonic came in from the kitchen.

"So whats the deal?" Sonic asked.

"He's clear." "He'll make her happy." Lightning answered with a small smile.


	24. Daddy

Twilight belongs to HASBRO. Shadow belongs to SEGA. Cadence belongs to ME!

Shadow's POV

He moved stealthly across the wooden floor, his ears swiviling to and fro. Shadow smirked to himself. This was too easy. His target was hiding but he knew just how to reveal there hiding spot. "Hmm I wonder where you are.." Shadow said outloud. Sure enough a small childs giggle echoed in the room.

Shadow smirked locating where the childs giggle came from. He headed to the couch. Then he pounced.

NORMAL POV

Cadence squealed in mock terror as her father scooped her up into his arms. Then she immidiatly burst into fits of giggles as his swift moving fingers tickled her ribs,sides, underarms, and tummy. "Dahaddy stohap that tickles!" Cadance giggled. "I know, thats why im doing it." Shadow smirked. Cadence giggled again as she escaped her fathers tickling grasp and ran. Shadow chuckled as he chased after her.

Twilight entered the library and smiled at the sight that met her. There was a very patient Shadow playing TEA PARTY with Cadence, yes Cadence had even pursaded him to get in a dress. Twilight smiled as she reached for a camera.. "Take a picture of this and I will kill you." Shadow threatend. Flash! A mischivous smile appeared on Twilights face as she held the camera out of reach with her magic. "Oops" then she bolted. "Twilight Sparkle give me that camera!"


	25. Mischief

p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shadow belongs to SEGA. Twilight belongs to HASBRO Cadence belongs to ME. br /Cadence is 13./span/p  
p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""CADENZA MARIA SPARKLE" Cadence looked up from her magic homework with wide eyes. "Shit". She bolted up from her seat, yanked open her bedroom window, scaled down the house and ran. Immideatly right after she started running the door to the house was yanked open and her fathers shout rang out again. "CADENZA!" She turned around and gasped as she saw her father only a few inches behind her. Geez for a 50 year old he sure was fast! Cadences horn glowed and flash of red light surronded her, now she was far away from her father. She slowed to a walk and caught her breath. Cadence honestly didn't know why she thought pulling that prank on her father was a good idea. Suddenly she felt a firm but gentle grip on her wrist and she whipped her head around coming face to face with her soaking wet father. "Cadence what do you think I look like right now?" Shadow asked in a patient voice. Cadence raised her eyebrows in a "really do I have to answer this" expression. "Wet". Shadow rolled his eyes. "You know what I ment smart ass." br /"You do realize what happens now right?" Cadences eyes widend as her father wiggled his fingers and moved them toward her extremly ticklish stomach..br /*time skip*br /Cadence opened the door to the house still breathless from laughter and trying to wipe the grin off her face so she could glare at her father. "Seriously Dad? Im not five any more"br /"Then why do you act like you are?" Shadow smirked as he entered the house. Cadence turned around and stuck her tounge out at her father giving the stink eye. Shadow returned the gesture. Twilight looked up from the report she was working and rolled her eyes at her mate, and daughter. "Honestly living with you two is like living with five year olds. Two indignant "heys!" Came from the hedgehogs./span/p 


	26. Baby Cadence

So before I get started I have to bring something up. Requests. I would love to get more of them but please PM me with them instead of leaving them in the reviews, but if you are a guest that's fine. I will also need a bit more of a description. On how you want it to go so I can have an idea on how to write the chapter.

Twilight belongs to HASBRO. Shadow belongs to SEGA. Cadence belongs to ME!

Shadow looked down at his tiny daughter sleeping in the crib. She was just a month old now. Shadow,being the ultimate life form and not needing much sleep, took care of the baby while Twilight got some much needed sleep. As he looked down at the sleeping infant he marveled at how anything could be so small. Indeed Cadenza, or Cadence, named after Twilights sister in law, was so small that at first when she was born Shadow had to be constantly reassured that her size was perfectly healthy. As he was gazing down at Cadence deep in thought, said infant opened her eyes and slowly blinked. Immediately recognizing the person in front of her Cadence cooed and gurgled reaching out her arms toward her father. A small smile made it's way across Shadow's muzzle as he reached down toward the baby and gently picked her up. Cadence whimpered and rubbed her stomach. "Ha so THATS why you wanted me to pick you up" Shadow muttered as he walked toward the kitchen to get milk for the infant.

*Time Skip*

After having fed Cadence Shadow sat down on the couch with her in his lap, as the infant babbled to herself and looked around the room. "You have no plans of going back to sleep do you?" Shadow asked as he looked down at Cadence. The infant only looked up at him and babbled something unintelligible in response. "That's what I thought." Shadow sighed as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Shadow noticed the babbling had ceased and he no longer felt Cadence on his lap. His eyes snapped open and he didn't see Cadence anywhere! He bolted up from the couch and started frantically looking for the baby Hedgehog/Unicorn hybrid. "Twilights going to kill me." He muttered as he gazed around the room. All of a sudden his eyes halted on a book case and relief flooded him. There was Cadence sitting on one of the higher shelves unharmed, but looking slightly confused. Shadow smiled as he realized what happened. "Some one just used there chaos powers for the first time." He murmured still smiling broadly as he gently picked up the infant.


	27. Sis

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**Rain,Lightning,Spectrum,Sora, and Fang belong to ME. **

**Just a cute little sisterly love one shot. Rain is 15 Spectrum is 8**.

Rain and Spectrum had a sort of love hate relationship.

"Rain and Fang sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"Shut Up! If it's not funny the first time why would it be funnier when you sing it 10 more times?!"

"Cuz it annoys you and I find that funny"

Growl of frustration.

Well it was more Spectrum loved to annoy Rain,and Rain hated that.

"Why are you afraid of snakes?"

"Cause one time when I was a little kid I stepped on one."

"Well I guess stepping on a live snake IS kinda scary."

"...It was dead."

"It was dead?! Pfffftttt Bwahahahahaha!"

"It's not funny!"

"Ya it is."

Those were usually the kind of arguments that happened small pointless ones, but there were sometimes some serious ones too.

Rain had just shut the door after ushering Fang out and apologizing profusely, her face was flushed red with embarrassment and anger. "Rain I-". "You have no idea how mad I am right now. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?! You can't just, not embarrass me can you?! Sweet Chaos why did I have to get a sister!" With that Rain slammed her bedroom door shut leaving Spectrum feeling guilty and on the verge of tears.

But there were also the good points.

Spectrum tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't go to sleep. The redness of her face made it evident she had been crying. She felt extremely bad for embarrassing Rain in front of Fang. Making a decision she got out of bed and headed toward Rain's room. She stopped in front of her destination. The door had one picture in the middle of it Lightning wearing his castle guard uniform with a small smile on his face and Rain, with a goofy smile sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth, holding up her fingers in a peace sign. Spectrum smiled slightly as she remembered why Rain had struck that pose.

*Flash back*

The castle guard members were having pictures taken with there families. Lightning and Rain were having there picture taken, and the photographer instructed them to look serious. Lightning and Rain did as they were told. But then just before the flash Rain quickly broke into a goofy grin stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth and held up her fingers in the peace sign. The photographer growled in frustration, and Lightning, forgetting his training to stay serious, burst into laughter beside his sister. He was laughing so hard his helmet fell off his head and that got Rain going, Spectrum and Sora were giggling and even Sonic and Rainbow Dash were holding in snickers. The minute they got home. Lightning immediately pasted the picture on Rains bedroom door.

*End Flash back*

Spectrum hesitantly opened the door, and could just make out Rains sleeping form on the bed.

"Rain?"

A sleepy response was heard from the form on the bed. "Ya?"

"Can I come in?"

"Ya."

Spectrum slowly made her way across her sister's room, she stopped at the bed, and only said one thing.

"Um." Spectrum muttered as she didn't quite know how to start.

Eyes still closed, Rain sighed slightly as she shifted over so she was facing Spectrum.

"C'mere." Rain muttered as she padded the empty spot next to her on her bed.

Spectrum did as she was told and got on the other side of the bed. Rain shifted so she was facing her sister again. Spectrum sat up and looked down at her hooves.

"M' sorry." She murmured.

Rain sleepily opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Rain murmured.

"For what?"

"For saying all that junk earlier." Rain replied hugging her sister.

"So you don't hate me?"

Spectrum felt Rains chest rise and fall with small chuckles of laughter.

"Course not, Your my sister Spec, and even though you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, I still love you."

"Really?"

"Of course I'll always love you and protect you, and Sora for that matter but you get the point. Now go to sleep okay?"

"Here?"

"No in the basement, yes here." Rain jokingly rolled her eyes.

Spectrum closed her eyes, then two minutes later she felt an almost blanket like softness around her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Rain had wrapped her wings around Spectrum. She moved closer to her sister.

"I love you Rain."

"Love you too Spec."

Rain would also protect, and defend her sister.

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the rest of her gang were taunting and harassing Spectrum as they followed her around after school.

"Blank-Flank mutant!"

"Leave me alone!"

At this Spectrum was shoved to the ground. Silent tears ran down her face, as she was punched and kicked. An angry shout rang out. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" All of a sudden, The kicks and punches stopped. Spectrum looked up and saw Diamond Tiara being held by the scruff of her neck by a very ticked off looking Rain whose wings were flared out in anger, while Silver Spoon and the others looked on in fear.

"If you didn't notice I'm a mutant freak too, Rain said jutting a thumb out toward her wings. "So why don't you pick on me, call me a mutant freak, beat me up?" Diamond Tiara muttered something in response. "If you think it's not okay to pick on me then why the fuck do you think it's okay to pick on my little sister?!" Rain growled. Rain put Diamond on the ground and glared at her and the others. "Now get the heck out of my sight, and if you ever bother any of my little sisters again there will be hell to pay from me!" Rain shouted. And with that every one scattered. Rain turned her attention toward Spectrum and got down on her knees. "Hey, you ok?" Rain asked. "Wha-" Spectrum started. "Told you I would always protect you didn't I?" Rain said with a small slightly grim smile on her face. Rain reached out a hand and gently dried Spectrum's tears. Then she gently ruffled Spectrums mane. "Come on let's go home." With that Rain picked up Spectrum, put the younger sister on Rains back, and walked toward home.


	28. Alone time

Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.

Rain,Lightning,Spectrum,Sora, and Fang belong to ME.

Rainbow Dash closed the door to Spectrum and Sora's room. Both girls were fast asleep in there beds. One more room and Rainbow's nightly routine would be done. Rainbow Dash had been doing this routine ever since Rain and Lightning had been born. Every night she would go to each of the kids rooms and check on them to see that they were sleeping peacefully. Finnally she got to Rains room. Quitely she opened the door and smiled at the sight. There was Rain laying on her bed with Fang. Her head resting on his chest. Both hedgehogs were asleep. They both had to do a lot of convincing to finally get Sonic to let them sleep together. Rainbow quietly closed the door, and walked to her and Sonic's room. She saw Sonic lying on there bed. He appeared to be asleep, but Rainbow could tell he was faking."You sleeping Sonikuu?" Rainbow asked. She smirked as she saw a small smile appear Sonics face. Then she reached her hoof out and tickled him at his most ticklish spot. The base behind his right ear. Sonic's eyes snapped open and he burst out laughing as he tried to fight back. "N-no D-Dash please stohap!" Sonic said between laughs. "You saying you surrender Sonikuu?" Rainbow taunted."Yes I surrender!" Sonic laughed. Rainbow stopped and Sonic panted. "Aww your laughs so cute." Rainbow cooed. At this an evil smirk set across Sonic's face. "Oh ya? Lets hear you laugh." Rainbows eyes widend and she tried to fly away but Sonic Immideatly caught her in his grasp and held her. "Going

some where Dashie?" Sonic taunted with a smirk. "Gah Sonic let me go!"

Rainbow Dash laughed as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp."Hm lemme think nope". And with that he started tickling her at her most ticklish spot. Her belly. Rainbow Dash burst into laughter, as she felt Sonic's fingers run up and down her stomach. "Ha ha ha ha! Sohanic stohap!" Rainbow laughed. Sonic didnt respond. Five minutes later Sonic finnally relented. Instead Rainbow felt herself be pulled into Sonic's lap. She blushed deeply as his strong,gentle arms wrapped around her embracing her in a hug. "This is nice." Rainbow murmered. "Ya." Sonic replied as he planted a kiss ontop of her head. Rainbow turned around and pressed her lips against Sonic's. They both lay down on the bed continuing the kiss. When they broke apart for air Rainbow smiled. "Now its 20% nicer." Sonic smiled back. "Definitely." Rainbow lay her head on Sonic's chest. "Night Sonic."

"Night Dashie."


	29. Please Help

**Ok so first off I'm sorry I know people dont like it when the author puts a chapter that's just an update description. But I have serious writers block right now like I have NO idea what to write about. So i SEROUSLY NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE leave reviews with requests for a chapter idea. Please I seriously need your guys/girls help. I would really appreciate it.**


	30. 5 things

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**Rain,Lightning,Spectrum,Sora, and Fang belong to ME. **

Rainbow Dash set down her book with a sigh. She looked at the alarm clock. 11:30 pm. She glanced at the empty spot next to her on the bed. She knew defending Equestria from Egg Man was Sonic's job but... Celestia damnit sometimes it just sucked! And she didn't see why EggMan just had to attack on TODAY her BIRTHDAY! Why couldn't he have just attacked tomorrow? Or better yet not at all. "Damnit." She muttered as she yawned. "If I stay up any longer there's no way I'm gonna wake up on time for weather patrol tomorrow."

All of a sudden she noticed something on Sonic's pillow. She picked it up. It was a letter. She opened it up and read it.

_RD_

_I love you in so many ways I don't know how I'm going to pick just 5 and make them fit in this letter. But I'll give it a shot._

_1. Your voice. I love to hear your voice when your just talking or even if your yelling your head off at me._

_2. Your laugh. Aka the greatest sound in the world. It's gotta be my favourite sound ever which is why I love making you laugh._

_3. Your eyes. I love looking into them everyday to tell you that I love you._

_4. Your personality. Your fiery cocky and a bit of a show off. I love that._

5. you!

_I love you to death Dash, I don't know what I would do with out you. I love having you by my side and I would go insane if you weren't there. Love you Rainbow Dash._

_Love Sonic._

_P.S like the necklace?_

All of a sudden Rainbow Dash felt something around her neck. She looked down. It was a necklace. The string was a small simple rope. The pendant in the center of it though was a beutaful crystal. All of a sudden Rainbow Dash felt strong but gentle arms around her. She looked up and saw Sonic's smiling face.

"Happy Birthday Dashie."

**Aw so cute! any way one more thing I wanted to bring up. Ok so I know I asked for your guys help with requests. But I only want the one shots in this story to focus around Sonic and Rainbow Dash and there family or Twilight Shadow and There daughter.**


End file.
